Love
Love & Eros For All (ラブ＆エロスフォーオール Rabu ando Erosu fō Ōru) is the first part of first episode of Denki-Gai no Honya-san. Synopsis The series begins with an introduction to Umanohone, a comics shop located in Denki-gai. After that, all worker in the shop were introduced. The worker of the shop are wrapping the book. Sensei seems a bit sleepy and had a dream she enter the wrapping machine. She really shocked and scream and making Umio and Hiotan worried. She told them she haven't sleep for a few days. Then, the machine jammed. Fu Girl seems to be blushed for unknown reason when she looking Umio checking the machine. Director call Hiotan and told suspicious costumer. The customer seems picking some 18+ book and write something at her notebook. Hiotan approaches the customer and asked whether she like ero book. Director hit Hiotan at her head and force her to bow. He asked the customer is there anything they can help her. The customer introduced herself as Tokyo Youth Development Counselor and she had to check whether the shop separate 18+ books with others. She found that the shop had not separate a 18+ book. Director suggested that they use seal to prevent reading. The counselor agreed. The Director asked Umio, Hiotan and Sommelier to place the seal at all book in the store. As the sealing, Kameko asked Sommelier to get ready for Sommelier Party. Umio asked what is the party and Hiotan invited he to go to the party. Umio wondered how everyone got nicknames in Umahone. While answering, Hiotan accidentally open BL book and told how Director got nicknames while blushing. She asked Umio what "BL" means and Umio told him it was Boy's Love. Hiotan stare at the book. Director teases Hiotan by asking she like BL or not and asking whether she think about pairing the worker in Umahone. Hiotan realizes that she been tricked by Director and asking angrily why he coming. Director told there is something wrong when two of them are sealing erotic books together. Director revealed that he had many Hiotan's funny video. Hiotan asked Umio, that he like or not erotic books in order to bully Umio but Umio just agreed sincerely. Hiotan asked what type of book he like and Umio show an erotic book. Felt so embarrassed, stop asking. Umio tried to act friendly by asking why Hiotan asking that question. Hiotan answered randomly that was for reference and later regret. Umio asked Hiotan, whether she like erotic books or not and Hiotan answered diligently that she like that kind of book and makes both of them are erotic books lover. As both of them exit the room, Director approaches Umio and asked anything happen. Director nearly licked Umio's ear and told he was lying. Umio and Hiotan visit the Sommelier Party. Hiotan told that the party about Sommelier picking manga best suited to everyone. Umio really shocked. One girl appeared at Sommelier and hope that Sommelier will find best manga for her. Kameko brought a manga to Sommelier and the girl really enjoyed that manga. This happened to a lot of people. Umio really shocked that counselor visited their shop are present in the party. The counselor stares at Sommelier and have a high hope for him. Umio misunderstood that the counselor inspecting the party. Sommelier asked Kameko to bring a bunch of BL books for counselor and she really like it. Umio now understood that the counselor came on her own will and not for work. Hiotan really shocked to saw the counselor and accused the counselor an erotic book lover. Umio tried to calm her down but she admit that she also love erotic book. The counselor confess that she really like erotic books and told everyone like erotic books. Everyone give applause to her. Adapted From •Chapter 2 Trivia • This episode adapted manga chapter 2 instead of chapter 1 • Umio who asked Hiotan to see counselor in manga instead of Director like in anime. • Umio, Hiotan and Director are watching counselor in manga instead of Director and Hiotan in anime. • Hiotan never asked what means of BL in manga. • Umio accidentally hit the counselor in manga while in anime he see her on the stage. • Umio never met the counselor but in the party he recognizes her. Navigation